


Good Things Come in Small Packages

by shotawolfbarkbark (Cuanman)



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Overstimulation, somnophilia mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuanman/pseuds/shotawolfbarkbark
Summary: He'll admit to his fascination, how enraptured he is by Wolf's supposedly cursed state, but anything more would be indecent.
Relationships: Genichiro Ashina/Sekiro | Wolf
Kudos: 39





	Good Things Come in Small Packages

**Author's Note:**

> the wip for this was titled "Genikiro but im going to hell for this one"  
> written may 2020  
> also plz handwave why wolf has been de-aged bc idk either and all i know is that my dearest nii-san has the same niche as me so of course i gotta help out a bro  
> sorry for OOC

Wolf had always been small. That's as natural a part of life as breathing, or that the sky is blue, or that Ashina's divinity comes from its rejuvenating waters that snake through the land.

But he's never known Wolf to be small like _this_ , and Genichiro can't help but marvel at him like this, trailing his finger, _just his finger_ , because even a hand is enough to dwarf his lover in his current state, down across his body. His skin is soft and marred by only a few scars, old stories of accidents, and nothing more severe than that, and he marvels at just how… innocent he looks.

He swallows thickly. These are thoughts no man should think.

Wolf lets out a small chuckle that sounds more like he's just let out a puff of air, and with a lighter voice he says, "I suppose I should feel flattered that even like this you find me desirable."

"It's not like that!" Genichiro quickly defends himself and Wolf only raises an eyebrow at his hasty response. He clears his throat and continues, "It's just the way you were when you were younger… you talk so rarely about your childhood, you know."

Wolf takes his hand, and _gods_ how small his hands are as he picks it up and kisses it! "There's nothing to tell about when there's nothing to remember."

_Then let me feel it_ , Genichiro wants to say. _Let me touch it_.

He'll admit to his fascination, how enraptured he is by Wolf's supposedly cursed state, but anything more would be indecent. Well, more indecent than their relationship, at least.

It takes Wolf undressing first to snap Genichiro out of his reverie, and he leaned back and shook his head, a protest already forming on his tongue when Wolf sighed and toed Genichiro's half-hard bulge underneath his yukata. His breath hitched, and Wolf giggle, actually _giggled_ at his reaction, so out of place were it not that his body is currently twenty years younger than usual. "It's fine. Do whatever that you will enjoy."

And he had the _audacity_ to shoot him that smoldering gaze with half-lidded eyes that have no place being so alluring on such a young face.

And yet here they are, Genichiro perched over his lover as he helps him out of his oversized orange haori. Wolf doesn't hesitate to take off his scarf as well, comfortable with his vulnerability in the Ashina lord's presence for a long while now, and there's just the way his soft and supple skin folds around his collarbone, his eyes tracing over every inch of skin. He dips his head down to lick at it, just a lap of his tongue.

His sweetness is much more so on texture rather than taste. He'll never get over how smooth and soft Wolf's skin is like this, wouldn't he?

Wolf hums and threads his fingers through Genichiro's hair. His lover seems to enjoy it but he looks up just in case. He's pushed back down after being given a wry smile. "Enjoy yourself, Genichiro, really."

And he does. Hands all over Wolf, plucking his nipples and his skin and rubbing over his small cock, gods _everything_ about the boy beneath him is so _small_. He squirms in his grip and giggles where his wet tongue tickles him, but he offers no protest.

Small. Willing. _Pliant._ He is Genichiro's to do with as he wishes, and that's a normal facet of their everyday life too, but the power rush this image sends him… it's almost overpowering. Almost.

Genichiro licks his lips as he makes himself bare too until he's stroking his cock to full mast and letting Wolf join him. There's a new appreciative light, a renewed wonder in his eyes as his hands join Genichiro, pulling his foreskin down and rubbing at his skin sensitive skin. "Can it fit in me?" He finally asks quietly, barely a murmur in the still, heated air, and Genichiro laughs in response.

"You've fit bigger and worse inside you, you filthy mutt." The pink blush that blooms over his face is priceless and beautiful, and the sight is seared into his mind forevermore as he slides over a jar of oil.

They need _a lot_ if Genichiro is to hope to fit anything bigger than two of his fingers inside his lover.

His index finger goes in with some resistance and it's such a stark contrast from the usually relaxed slide inside him that Genichiro completely stops and stares at his filled hole in wonder, fingering in and out and watching Wolf stretch and clench around just one digit. Just _one_. Wolf reacts faster than normal too, already panting at the intrusion, his hands balled up into tight fists by his side as he hisses a bit in pain.

"M'sorry," was Genichiro's only weak apology, and he continues to lubricate him with more oil, finger-fucking him much more slowly and gently. Wolf is properly disheveled now, sweat beading on his skin, and Genichiro is marveling at how this felt like their first time all over again, making his boy-shaped man fall apart with nothing but a few skillful touches inside him that'll make him see stars.

Wolf's gasping is delicious when Genichiro inserts a second finger, pumping in and out of him rhythmically, and he's craving to hear more of it as he crooks his fingers. It takes him a while to relocate his prostate with a smaller body but—

With a sharp, shocked cry Wolf arches his back and cums, dribbles of white dirtying his nearly flawless stomach. Genichiro is quick to lick it all back up, cleaning his dick too while he's at it. Wolf stutters about something, oversensitivity, but Genichiro ignores him to stroke his spot over and over again, making him whimper tearfully at his relentlessness.

Wolf is close to crying when Genichiro inserts a third finger and it just occurs to him that maybe having such a drastically younger body like this was making Wolf much more sensitive than usual, but he seems to like it enough if his wanton whimpers and his efforts to spread his legs more open were any evidence, and so he continued as he wished, fucking him a bit more roughly. Wolf's cock is hard again, small against Genichiro's hand, small against even Wolf's own body, and he gasped as Genichiro licked and sucked at it again.

Just for a bit though, just for a bit.

Deeming him slick enough to be properly prepared, as if a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity like this was something someone could prepare for, Genichiro first spread his hole with his thumbs, sticking in his tongue. Wolf immediately tries to trap his head between his thighs and pull him closer, but Genichiro's hands were quick to keep them spread wide open as Genichiro ate him out to his heart's content.

"G-gonna cum—!" Wolf keened and tensed again and it seems as though he'd cum again so quickly after the last time when Genichiro pulled back. The sound he makes is _heartbreaking_ , and he continues to shakily pant and whine as Genichiro lathers oil over his dick. He's unbearably hard now, feeling something primal and needy inside his soul clawing for the chance to bury himself deep inside Wolf's tender, young body.

Gods, he wants him, he _needs_ him, and with a loud moan he practically slides inside Wolf's tight hole, savoring the surprisingly little amount of friction between them. But _gods_ is Wolf small enough for Genichiro to lift him with his hands and move him this way, lifting him upright and letting him fall onto the rest of his length with a desperate, wet cry.

"Gods you can take me in so beautifully with even this body; you _really_ were born to be my slut," Genichiro growls as he makes use of Wolf just the way they both like it. Wolf cums soon again, his thighs slick with oil, sweat, and his lover's pitiful amount of cum. The way Wolf's stomach obscenely bulges and makes way for him is phenomenal, and he couldn't resist pressing against it, rubbing his dick against his hand on Wolf's stomach as he sobs over and over.

He's so loud like this; normally Wolf always made sure to be quiet, and the only verbal noises from their lovemaking is Genichiro's senseless and humiliating praise for his lover, his appreciative moans, and the sheer novelty of hearing Wolf becoming undone by what sounds like the best fucking he'll ever get in his entire life alone is almost enough for Genichiro to break his consideration for how Wolf's ass will feel come tomorrow morning.

Then again, with how _tight_ and _slick_ and _hot_ he feels around his dick, Genichiro can't guarantee that the sunrise will stop him from taking at least one last bout of pleasure from Wolf's body.

Even Genichiro's climax isn't enough to stop him; Wolf the way he is now feels addicting, and soon forceful becomes rough, his mouth claiming Wolf's lips, his body, again endlessly as he ruts near-animalistically into him, his cum further making the slide easier on them. It's not effortless, the way Genichiro has to force himself back in and out of Wolf's vice-like grip, but it's worth the heat and _absolutely_ worth watching Wolf lose his _godsdamn mind_.

Wolf is properly crying as Genichiro slows down after the third time, after gods know how long has passed, and instead of pulling out and reveling how Wolf's hole lewdly refuses to close and instead let Genichiro's cum ooze out like maple sap, he remains inside, kissing Wolf's hair, holding him close.

What once sounded like something close to hyperventilation became calmer and slower. Genichiro wipes away Wolf's tears; his body is too small to kiss him properly while still impaled on his spent cock, but Wolf seems comfortable enough with its weight and warmth inside him, drifting off slowly to sleep with a soundless murmur.

"I love you too," Genichiro mumbles back, rubbing the imprint of his member lodged deep inside Wolf's bowels.

No one has to know he's rutting inside Wolf's prone form again.


End file.
